You're my only reason
by Akira Nyan
Summary: .*.*SouTaku*.*. "Este Tulipán me recuerda a ti"... "¡No soy una mujer para que me andes comparando con una flor!" ..."Déjame cuidarte tanto como a esta flor"... "quédate a mi lado, solo eso te pido". A veces para cocinar como uno desea se necesita mas que excepcionales habilidades culinarias. "¿Porque cocinas?" ... "¿En quien piensas cuando lo haces?" ... "Aun te falta y lo sabes"


Wolas, este es el primer fic que publico en mi vida xDDD

Espero les sea un poco de su agrado, dependiendo de los resultados lo continuare :)

Sera un AU de SouTaku, espero le den una oportunidad, gracias de antemano. Pasen y ojala disfruten.

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Capitulo 1

Alemania, Canadá, China, Corea, Estados Unidos, Rusia, etc. Esa era sólo una parte del gran listado de lugares que había visitado Yukihira Joichiro junto a su único hijo, Yukihira Souma, un joven de 16 años, cabello de un peculiar rojo oscuro, bastante despeinado quedando totalmente en punta, unos llamativos ojos color dorado y sobre su ceja izquierda una cicatriz de forma vertical, de estatura media, midiendo más o menos 1,71 de complexión delgada.

Él siempre había admirado a su padre y por ende amaba viajar junto a él por todos esos diversos países conociendo una inmensidad de recetas desconocidas.

Joichiro siempre era capaz de dejar recuerdos y experiencias hermosas en las personas de los lugares que visitaban, se había vuelto bastante conocido por su gran habilidad y creatividad culinaria la cual quería transmitir a su hijo, que seguía constantemente sus pasos cocinando platos excepcionales en todas sus visitas probando y mejorando todas las recetas de cada país. Para Souma esto era como un sueño hecho realidad.

En cada país que visitaban, Souma era desafiado por su padre para poner a prueba lo que este aprendía y demostrar quién cocinaba mejor, él pelirrojo nunca perdía las esperanzas de superar a su padre, siendo un chico bastante energético y optimista con ganas constantes de mejorar su cocina, pues las constantes derrotas contra su padre simplemente lo volvían más fuerte y perseverante, queriendo aprender cada vez más. Siempre el objetivo de su padre fue sacar a relucir todas esas cualidades que el sabia que existían en Souma.

Souma era un muchacho que nunca perdía confianza en sus habilidades y siempre trataba de desafiar a otros en cada lugar que visita para demostrar y poner a prueba los límites de su cocina, encontrándose constantemente a sí mismo en situaciones muy difíciles pero adquiriendo una cantidad enorme de victorias y experiencias que lo motivaban a seguir adelante.

Así era el día a día de Yukihira Souma, pero hoy era un día especial. A su padre lo habían mandado a llamar desde Italia hace un par de días, necesitaban sus habilidades culinarias para lograr resurgir a un restaurant que estaba quedando en quiebra. Realmente le entusiasmaba viajar a un país totalmente desconocido para él, era como escribir otra página en su diario de experiencias y recuerdos, en especial si se hablaba de Italia, que era un país bastante conocido por su exquisita gastronomía según su progenitor le había mencionado. Todo esto demostraba que iba a poder tener otro desafío con su padre, esperando la victoria que tanto deseaba, aunque el sabia que esta vez sería diferente ya que su padre estaría ocupado con el restaurant solicitante, no como en sus anteriores viajes en donde el sólo iba a visitar viejos amigos y compartían recetas y viejas vivencias, ahora sería totalmente distinto y tendría que ingeniárselas para poder desafiar a su más preciado rival.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Realmente estaba más que cansado, acababan de llegar al restaurant de Italia después del largo viaje, pero eso no le quitaban las ganas de salir a explorar el lugar, no podía perder el tiempo descansando cuando tenía a Italia bajo sus pies.

-Oye papá, ¿puedo echar un vistazo por los alrededores?-

-Claro, solo no te pierdas, acá en Italia las calles son tan estrechas que hacen que uno se pierda muy fácilmente... además pronto oscurecerá - Decía Joichiro mientras ordenaba su ahora nueva habitación que compartiría junto a su hijo.

Souma y su padre se quedarían a vivir en una de las habitaciones del restaurant que el propietario de este les había ofrecido a modo de agradecimiento, siendo uno de los tantos pagos que le daría el dueño del restaurant a Joichito por su ayuda. Era bastante elegante el lugar, no era lo que siempre acostumbraban con su padre.

-Si si, lo que digas...- Pareciera que el mayor de los Yukihira olvidaba que no era la primera vez que viajaban de país en país, ser cuidadoso y meticuloso ya era parte de su naturaleza así que no encontraba razón para que su padre siga siendo tan sobre protector, ya no era un bebé.

Al salir a las estrechas calles, el pelirrojo queda totalmente asombrado, sentía que nunca se iba a cansar de observar lo hermoso que era ese lugar, el aire, la elegancia y pulcrocidad en las calles era asombrosa, se notaba que ese restaurant estaba ubicado en un área bastante estratégica, adecuada y popular.

Y así es como comenzó con su camita, observando los locales llenos de colores, comidas y luces siendo concurrido por una gran cantidad de personas con imponentes y elegantes trajes, sentía que el ambiente era de otro mundo; pero que realmente no encajaba en ese lugar totalmente apuesto a su forma de ser tan despreocupada.

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos de su recorrido y ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, ya no podía ir más lejos o si no después no encontraría la forma de como volver, al momento de estar dispuesto a regresar sobre sus pasos, su atención fue captada por un pequeño y llamativo carrito de flores, el cual era atendido por una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y sencilla vestimenta en comparación a lo que había visto antes.

Con determinación y olvidando por completo su anterior decisión, se acercó al carrito y comenzó a mirar las hermosas flores que yacían dentro en bonitas y pequeñas masetas, se encontraban flores de diversos colores, algunas bastante llamativas y otras más sutiles con sus tonos, pero lo que mas capto su atención fue un hermoso tulipán de un tenue color amarillo, siempre le había gustado esa flor, le transmitía tanta calidez y tranquilidad, le reconfortaba tan solo mirarla, una flor tan elegante y hermosa como esa era realmente su favorita.

La florista al percatarse de cómo los ojos dorados del joven pelirrojo brillaban encantados al observar uno de los tantos tulipanes amarillos que tenia, no pudo evitar tomar una decisión.

-Toma chico, te la obsequio-dijo sonriendo gentilmente la mujer- se nota que realmente te gusta esta flor.

-Wuoo ¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias!, realmente me gusta mucho esta flor- Joichiro siempre se había preocupado de enseñarle la base de cada idioma a su hijo como precaución ya que cada uno sabia todo lo que se les aventuraba.

-De nada, ahora vuelve a casa que ya se está poniendo muy oscuro-

-hahaha está bien, gracias por la flor y su preocupación- Después de despedirse con su característica sonrisa y volver por el camino por donde venía, Souma decidió hacer una pequeña parada y apoyarse un rato en una de las tantas paredes que estaba frente a una pequeña plaza bastante iluminada pero muy solitaria, siendo quizás lo oscuro que se había puesto la razón de aquella soledad. Aún no quería volver, quería reflexionar un poco sobre todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Todo eso lo hacía mientras contemplaba la hermosa flor que tenía entre sus largos dedos.

Parecía un maniático pero realmente amaba esa flor por alguna extraña razón que hasta el desconocía. Después de observarla unos segundos cerró los ojos y acerco la flor a su nariz para olerla con sutileza no propia de él, solo cuando se trataba de cocina se preocupaba en ser sutil, sentía que con sólo percibir ese olor tan exquisito su corazón se llenaba de tranquilidad y felicidad.

De un momento a otro Souma sintió un extraño apretón en su corazón, sin preámbulos abrió de forma instantánea sus parpados dirigiendo automática e involuntariamente su vista hacia uno de los callejones iluminados cerca de la pequeña plaza. Sin apartar la vista ni la flor de su nariz Souma se quedó hipnotizado observando a la persona que circulaba por ese lugar sintiendo como aumentaba cada vez más la presión en su pecho.

"Hermoso" fue lo que pensó en ese instante Souma al observar al joven que pasó por su lado izquierdo. Su rubio cabello se mecía con cada paso que daba y su hipnotizadora mirada de un cálido color azul lo capturaba de una forma inimaginable. El muchacho totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor no despegaba su atención de su, según él, "interesante libro" el cual sujetaba con sus dos manos bastante cerca del rostro seguramente por culpa de la poco visibilidad que le brindaban las luces de los faros. Su atención de por dónde iba era totalmente nula, caminaba de forma inconsciente a donde sea que sus pies lo llevaran, el rubio creía que no tenía tiempo para poner atención a cosas tan insignificantes como ver por dónde iba, ese nuevo libro de recetas estaba realmente interesante.

Mientras tanto Souma lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista en una de las esquinas en donde perdió de vista al rubio. Realmente tenía unas horribles ganas de ir tras él y averiguar algo del italiano, pero sus pies no reaccionaban al igual que ninguna parte de su cuerpo, esto era realmente extraño, jamás había sentido alguna cosa similar a pesar de haber conocido una infinidad de personas durante sus largos viajes junto a su padre. Estaba realmente confundido.

Souma sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar de tantos pensamientos que lo atestaban, definitivamente tenía que volver a verlo y hablarle para salir de la duda del porque de su reacción. Seguramente fue porque es el primer chico que aparentaba una edad similar a la de él, que veía en Italia, pero eso no lo convencía. Definitivamente mañana volvería al mismo lugar y a la misma hora con la esperanza de encontrarlo otra vez o si no seguiría con esos extraños pensamientos, nunca ha sido un chico que le guste mortificarse por cosas así y esta no sería la excepción.

Ya más tranquilo y decidido, con el hermoso tulipán en mano, Souma se fue rumbo al restaurant donde se encontraba su padre el cual estaba dentro del elegante lugar conversando, seguramente, con el hombre que había solicitado sus habilidades culinarias. Su padre se veía bastante interesado y entusiasmado con el tema así que por simple curiosidad el pelirrojo se acerco a los mayores.

-Entonces nos quieres por todo este año acá, ¡Ese tiempo es más que suficiente para mi así que confía hombre!- Decía de forma amistosa y confiada Joichiro.

-De eso no tengo dudas, aún recuerdo tus exquisitos platos cuando éramos más jóvenes Joichiro hahaha- La simpatía con la que se trataban era más que suficiente para saber que fueron grandes amigos en los viejos tiempos.

-hahaha mis platos aún siguen manteniendo mi encanto juvenil o no hijo- dijo al percatarse de que su testarudo y revoltoso hijo había vuelto.

-Lo que tú digas vejestorio- dijo de forma burlesca y cara de malicia Souma observando a su padre.

-Hahahaha pero que chiquillo tan agradable, definitivamente es tu hijo Joichiro- Para Souma era difícil no prestarle atención a esa sonrisa blanca y amplia de comercial de dentífrico que le causaba mucha gracia- ¿También tiene tus mismas habilidades culinarias si no me equivoco?

-Está en proceso, pero te aseguro que no le falta mucho para estarlo, solo faltan unos detalles para que lo logre- Dijo sin despegar la mirada del joven pelirrojo. Dejándole en claro que le faltaba aun algo muy importante que aprender.

-¡Ya verás como en un par de meses te alcanzare!- Souma miro a su padre de forma altiva poniendo sus manos en su cadera para demostrar la confianza que se tenía a si mismo.

-Hahahaha definitivamente es igual a ti Joichiro, espero tu ayuda también jovencito- Dentifricoman, como lo había apodado en ese mismo momento Souma, lo observaba expectante.

-Si papá me necesita pues tendré que ayudarle- dijo Souma mirando de forma altanera y manteniendo su actitud burlesca hacia su padre.

-Hahaha soñar es gratis, mira que la competencia que se nos viene acá no es para nada fácil- La actitud de Joichiro cambió drásticamente adquiriendo un semblante un poco más serio.

-Exacto, varios años atrás este restaurant era bastante concurrido y famoso, pero desde que la Trattoria Aldini dejó que los jóvenes hijos del dueño ayudaran a su padre a hacerse cargo del lugar, mejoró mucho más de lo que ya lo era, son bastante eficientes y talentosos, por eso este restaurant a caído a una velocidad increíble, esa fue la razón mas importante por la cual recurrí urgentemente a tu padre, mi restaurant no puede seguir así- Su tono de voz era bastante afligida- Necesito que me ayudes y me enseñes a mejorar Joichiro, ya no soy tan bueno como lo era años atrás, necesito tus consejos- dijo de forma apenada.

-Hahaha tranquilo viejo amigo, no dudes en que lo haré, le haremos competencia a esa tal familia Aldini.

Así que los Aldini, pensó Souma, realmente estaba entusiasmado por ayudar, no había cosa que le gustara más que competir y poner a prueba lo que aprendía, definitivamente esto iba a ser muy diferente a lo que él acostumbraba pero no menos emocionante, quería participar a toda costa dentro de esta competencia y demostrarle a su padre que ya era un rival digno.

El corazón palpitaba de manera desenfrenada, algo le decía que muchas cosas iban a ocurrir, pero Souma jamás podría pensar que se avecinaba algo más complicado de lo que se podría imaginar, totalmente diferente a lo esperado, esta competencia aún no comenzaba, por fin se presentaría la mejor oportunidad para enfrentar a su padre y sobre todo enfrentar un nuevo sentimiento, un sentimiento que sería dirigido hacia una persona aún desconocida para él, que le haría pasar tantas confusiones como al igual nuevas experiencias que los marcarían a ambos, el pelirrojo ignoraba la importancia del tulipán que se encontraba en una de sus manos.

 _"No importa cuando, no importa quién, aceptaré sus retos con mucho gusto"_

Se podría decir que es mas una intro de lo que viene, espero hacer una historia bastante cómica, amo la comedia.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
